comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel
Azazel was a noted Neyaphem who served as the leader of a group of his people. Born thousands of years before 2000, Azazel at one point lived on La Isla des Demonas located in the Bermuda Triangle before eventually being banished to the Brimstone Dimension by his people's mortal enemies, the Cheyarafim. Azazel was the only one who was able to breach the dimensional void for brief periods of time due to his teleportation powers. He then decided that his best hope was to return to Earth and impregnate women as his children were linked to his dimension which he thought would allow him to escape. In the late 1980's, Azazel met the blue-skinned mutant Raven Wagner in Germany. At the time, she was married to a rich castle lord named Baron Christian Wagner and was introduced to Azazel because Christian knew him as a business partner. Raven had secretly been taking lovers to produce an heir to Count Wagner after she found out that her husband was unable to give her children. She fell in love with Azazel and they made love, resulting in her pregnancy. She later killed Christian because he suspected her betrayal and went looking for Azazel, but he was nowhere to be found. It was later known that Azazel was taking care of business involving the Cheyarafim, and had to leave. Some time after the birth of their son, Kurt, angry villagers found out about Christian's murder and came after her and the demonic-looking baby. In order to save her own life, she shape-shifted into one of the villagers and dropped the infant over the cliff, saying that she had pushed the woman off as well. Biography Early life Azazel also claimed that he once battled Mephisto and others for the title of "Satan". Personality and traits He claimed that the Earth and everything on it belonged to him. He saw humanity as a cancer on his world. In his time, he enslaved and killed humans in order to impose his rule and dominion. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Teleportation: Azazel had the ability to teleport himself, the clothes, he was wearing, and additional mass which was in contact with him across inter-dimensional distances. He teleported by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determined his point of return. *'Subconscious Spatial Awareness': Azazel had a subconscious extrasensory ability that prevented him from teleporting himself so that his feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. *'Camouflage': Azazel had limited abilities to blend into shadows as a result of his connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleported. Superhuman Agility: Azazel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were at levels beyond a human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Azazel's natural reaction time were to a level beyond a human body's natural limits. Accelerated Healing Factor: Azazel possessed a healing factor, which allowed him to repair and regenerate himself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time. *'Longevity': Azazel was extremely long-lived. Paralyzation: He had the ability to generate bolts of paralyzing energy. Metamorph: He could disguise his appearance through unknown means. Telepathy: Azazel had the ability to manipulate minds, giving him influence over others. Abilities Master Combatant: He was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and was a master swordsman, which he could even perform with his tail. Weaknesses Appearances }} Category:Males Category:Neyaphems Category:House of Azazel